


A cuddly night

by DannieCiora



Series: Malec Oneshots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieCiora/pseuds/DannieCiora
Summary: Rafael has a nightmare.This is a polished version of a story I did for one of the #saveshadowhunters power hours.It can be read in both the books  and TV show canon.





	A cuddly night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey like I told in the summary this from a power hour. I proofread it and addeda few thing here and there.
> 
> All these characters belong to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and don't stop fighting for our show.

After a long day with clients and clave officials Magnus and Alec had just put the kids to bed and were gearing up for a movie.

Alec was currently debating with himself which movie to choose he wasn’t in the mood for action so maybe a comedy or a romantic film would be better tonight and Magnus was on the hunt for the perfect wine to go with the snacks he had conjured. He had popcorn and their favorite snack vinegar chips. 

" Darling just choose a film, you know it's not rocket science and you will fall asleep in the first 30 Minutes anyway" chuckled Magnus as he flopped himself down on the couch.

" I do not fall asleep during movies" pouted Alec.

" You soo do, but dream on Alexander."

" You are mean tonight maybe I will sleep on the sofa the whole night." declared Alec with a pout. 

" Now angel who is mean?" whined Magnus.

" Don't let me sleep in this really big bed of ours all by myself." Begged Magnus and started attacking Alec with kisses.

. Which got a bit more heated and more of a make out session than just the little teasing as which it had started.

After they cooled down a bit and whispered promises for more to come later into each other’s ears they snuggled on the sofa to finally start their movie. 

Just as they had settled and started the movie they were jolted out of their little bubble by screaming coming from the boys room.  
They were both up and ready to fight whatever caused their children harm and sprinting at full speed in no time. 

Something was happening with their boys. Magnus scanned his wards but couldn’t detect anything that might have slipped through.

Alec grabbed his bow and quiver by the front door where he stored it when he was home and they moved silently to their children’s room. 

Upon arrival at their sons’ door they saw what was happening. 

Rafael apparently had had a nightmare and had screamed and jolted Max awake who was also crying now.

" Rafe baby what happened was it a bad dream again?" asked Magnus as he sat on Rafas bed.

Alec in the meantime had scooped Max into an embrace.

“It's ok blueberry Rafe didn't mean to scare you. Come on let's go find chairman and let papa talk to Rafe alright?" 

Soothed Alec the little warlock who was calming down instantly as soon as his dad was there. Alec left the room with Max on his hips, while Magnus gentle tried to soothe Rafael who was still crying. 

" Rafe come here, Papa is here. Was it another bad dream?" Magnus asked again and embraced Rafael very cautiously. 

" Si papa, you and daddy you left with uncle Jace and aunt Izzy and aunt Clary for a hunt and you all died, a very bad demon killed you all and I was all alone again." told Rafael his nightmare and started crying harder.

"Oh my poor boy, we are all alive and well, I'm here and daddy is in the living room with Max and the rest of our family is at the institute.

Do you want us to join Max and daddy in the living room, we can watch a movie together and maybe there can be ice cream too? What do you think?"

Whispered Magnus still trying to sooth the crying child in his arms. “ We can even call uncle Jace and asked him if everyone is all right how does that sound?”

" Yeah.... I think that would be good." Agreed Rafael hesitantly. 

" Ok then let's go" agreed Magnus. 

He hosted Rafa onto his hips and went searching for his phone. After finding it under Chairmen Meow he dialed the institute.

“ Hey Jace can put you on speaker?” “ Hey Magnus of course what’s up?” Asked Jace slightly panicked.

“Normally Alec calls.” “ Don’t worry everything is fine with your Parabati, Rafael had a bad dream and needs hear from you that everyone at the institute is ok can you do that?”

“Oh of course. Rafael buddy I’m ok and Clary, Izzy and Simon are ok too. In fact we are watching a movie right now do you want to speak to the others?”

“No I believe you.” whispered Rafael.

He was still shy around other people and after a nightmare he sometimes refused to speak at all.

“OK buddy than have a better rest of your night and we will see you tomorrow ok?”

“ Yes uncle Jace and goodnight.” Whispered Rafael again. 

“Now how about that movie and the ice cream?”

Asked Magnus and went searching for Alec and Max. 

" Hey Alec I have a son in desperate need for ice cream here, do you have one too?" Asked Magnus playfully cocking his head to the side.

Alec grinned at Magnus' antics and smirked. " I don't think so our blueberry doesn't like ice cream does he now?"

" Daddy" Came the whine from behind the sofa.

" I love ice cream" Shouted Max and scared the chairman who dashed into the bedroom.

" Of course you love ice cream silly me, how could I ever forget that fact?"

laughed Alec and hurled Max up from behind the Sofa. 

Max was giggling the whole time it took Alec to position him on the sofa and hug Rafael who Magnus has placed on the sofa as well.

" Which film do you guys want to watch?" Asked Magnus while he conjured up four mugs of hot chocolate, popcorn and ice cream.

" You take care of them if they get a stomachache or throw up and I will blame you" threatened Alec but he was smiling and already had a cup of chocolate in his own hand.

" I want to watch finding Nemo." Said Rafael who was eyeing the different ice cream flavors. 

"Finding Nemo it is" Smiled Magnus and the Movie began to play.

Magnus conjured up a big fluffy blanked to cover them all while Alec retrieved the kids favorite stuffed animals.

They settled in snuggled together on the sofa and watched how they searched for Nemo. 

At the end of the movie Max was fast asleep against Alec’s chest and Rafael was dosing snuggled into Magnus side. 

" Ok I think it’s time for bed now" Proclaimed Magnus and started getting up.

" No, no I don't want to be alone again. Please no." Cried Rafael and clung unto Magnus like a little Monkey.

` It would be cute if he wasn't crying` thought Alec.

" How about tonight we all sleep in the big bed then ?" Asked Magnus and lifted Rafael onto his side.

" Yeah let's do that" Agreed Alec and picked up Max who was out like a light and didn’t even stir. 

Once in the bedroom they put the kids on the bed and went one after the other into the bathroom to get ready for the night.

When everyone was settled Magnus dimmed the lights and hugged Rafael closer to his side, on the other side he intertwined his legs with Alec who had Max on his other side.

Entangled like this the whole family fell into a blissful sleep.

The next morning found them in the same position only with Chairman Meow additionally sprawled across Alec's chest.


End file.
